


Status Quo

by onlyhereforellick



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, careful minor angst out of nowhere, tag 17x16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23363767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyhereforellick/pseuds/onlyhereforellick
Summary: He doubted she’d have any recollection of her words or actions tonight- and next week, it’d be back to status quo for them. Back to square one.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 13
Kudos: 57





	Status Quo

**Author's Note:**

> 29\. “Its not like you gave me a choice.”  
> 30\. “Those things you said yesterday…Did you mean them?”  
> 53\. “To the night you’ll never remember.”

Minutes after replacing her phone in the back pocket of her jeans, it went off again. Tugging it back out expecting a follow up text from Odette, a message from Nick- who she’d literally just left- was surprising.

_Drinks later?_

It seemed simple enough an invite- drinks between partners after a case, they used to do it all the time before...everything. So why not?

Fingers flying across the keyboard as she walked head down to her car, Ellie responded.

_Sure, meet ya at the usual? 9?_

Not even bothering to wait for Nick’s reply, Ellie shot off another text to Odette moving training back to the afternoon. She’d run extra for it, but for some reason, she really didn’t care.

* * *

Five drinks in and Ellie’s head spun- or was that the room? Either way she let her inhibitions go with a sigh and smile. And when one of _her songs_ came on—you know, the one you can’t stop playing on repeat—well, a squeal that pierced Nick’s ears by the look on his face burst from her mouth as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him onto the dance floor.

“This is MY SONG!” she exclaimed happily, lazily resting her palms on his chest. The feel of his tight black wool turtleneck underneath like heaven to her warmed skin. Her hips started swaying to the fast beat, yet her eyes honed in on the built chest beneath her fingertips. She licked her lips out of sudden hunger- a deep desire to sink her teeth into the tanned skin sitting just below that tight- turtleneck.

Nick cleared his throat, and her eyes snapped to his. She raised an eyebrow in question, batting her eyelashes innocently. She could feel the alcohol flowing through her- the drinks she had stronger than anything she’d downed in a long while. The liquid courage warming every last inch of her...or was that the sculpture of a man dancing with her?

Nick cleared his throat once again after Ellie purposefully darted her tongue across her bottom lip before delicately capturing it with her teeth. This time though, he decided to speak up, “Could you please stop staring at me like I’m a piece of meat?” His shoulders shifted uncomfortably yet Ellie dug her fingernails into his sweater to keep him close.

Dancing a nail up to the collar, Ellie slipped her finger in- scraping at the skin of his neck, right next to his pulse. Even given her drunken state, she could make out the pounding at his jugular. She gave it a sharp tug, effectively pulling his head closer to hers- lips only inches apart.

A sultry slow smile spread across her face, Ellie made a deliberate journey down his front, pausing at his crotch, before pulling her eyes back up to his. Her voice rough and low, yet she knew Nick could hear despite the pounding bass, “Well. It’s not like you gave me a choice.”

Her eyes caught the movement of his Adam’s Apple bobbing in her peripheral vision. A drunken, lust-filled haze pushed her forward, “I mean, this turtleneck is just _begging_ to be ripped off.” She leaned forward to brush her lips across his ear as the rest of her hand slipped to palm his neck fingers tangling with the edge of his short hair. “It’s begging Nick, _begging_ ,” she practically purred at the end.

She leaned back, hand returning to its place on his chest to see his pupils dilated completely- a fire raging deep inside. A light giggle bubbled up from her chest as she did a quick pirouette on her heel and waltzed to the exit.

Faster than she expected, she felt his presence behind her- then a firm hand pressed into the small of her back, possessively and she wasn’t mad about it.

It never moved through hailing a cab and ushering her into the backseat. It immediately returned after stepping out of the car at the end of her sidewalk. It stayed put until the deadbolt was turned, door clicked shut and keys were on the table. And only then did it move to spin her around and press her entire back into the hallway wall.

Nick was inches from taking what he so- desperately- wanted. What he’d needed for months now.

Inches.

Until he broke through his sex-induced fog and saw her glazed over eyes. Finally noted the drunken inability to lock eyes and hold a stare. Sure- he saw some lust and passion down deep, but what stood out most?

Ellie was drunk.

And not just a little drunk- she was plastered. There was no way in hell she’d remember this night. Yes, Nick wanted her, and wanted her bad. But he wanted their first time to be one she’d _never_ forget.

So he pulled back and ignored the slight whimper that left her lips. He muttered, “Come on, let’s get you to sleep,” while scooping Ellie up to deposit her on the bed.

A painstaking task of undressing her to at least something comfortable- sliding those light denim jeans off was excruciating. Releasing her messy top-know was something he’d been dying to do in quite a different- er, position. Yet minutes later she was tucked under the covers in the crook of his arm, eyes closed to the world- and Nick.

Her breathing hadn’t evened out yet, but at this point it was long into the night and practically the next day, so Nick warily asked the dark ceiling above him, “Those things you said yesterday...Did you mean them?”

When all he got back was silence, he figured he had his answer. Carefully extricating his arm from around her shoulders, Nick lifted off the bed. He dipped to pick up his boots in one hand with the other on the door handle, pausing at the threshold to Ellie’s bedroom.

The sight of her wild blonde waves strewn across the white silk pillow, sheets rumpled from where he lay was enough to make his heart squeeze, his pants tighten, and his eyes water. He doubted she’d have any recollection of her words or actions tonight- and next week, it’d be back to status quo for them. Back to square one.

He spoke softly into the room while never taking his eyes off his sleeping beauty, “To the night you’ll never remember—“ He pulled her bedroom door shut quietly, and whispered to himself—“and I wish I’d forget.”


End file.
